


Another Time, Another Life

by chriscreatesfantasy77



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriscreatesfantasy77/pseuds/chriscreatesfantasy77
Summary: Queen Victoria and William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne have enjoyed 4 years of marriage and now have two children together. With their love for one another as strong as ever, Victoria could not be happier. Her husband has brought her more joy to her life than she could have ever imagined. However, when a shock revelation comes to light and someone from Melbourne's past re-appears, there are accusations, tears and tantrums. Could this not only shatter their marital bliss, but also rock the very foundations of the Monarchy?"Another Time, Another Life" is a follow on story to "Within"
Relationships: William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Another Time, Another Life

Victoria made her way to the Drawing Room as quickly as she was able. The main corridor of Buckingham Palace felt decidedly chilly on this frosty October morning and she had no desire to linger. Her mood had been somewhat affected by the meeting she had just held with her Prime Minister, Sir Robert Peel. They had met, as usual, to go through the dispatch boxes but it was not a task she relished. As time passed, she had become more accustomed to Peel's gruff demeanor and his abruptness but it would never sit well with her. It was so different to her relationship with the previous Prime Minister, Lord Melbourne. Not only were Peel's and Melbourne's politics opposed, they were polar opposites in every way. Melbourne had been Victoria's mentor, her greatest supporter and her friend. No, no, he had been much more than that, which was borne out by the fact that despite all odds stacked against them and apparently insurmountable obstacles, he had, for the past four years, been her very dear and beloved husband. Apart from the chores of being Queen and the need to smile and grit one's teeth when dealing with difficult politicians and pompous heads of state, these were the happiest of times for Victoria. Marriage to her wonderful William Lamb had been everything and more than she could have possibly imagined. She loved him with such an intensity that he still had the ability to stop her breath when he entered a room. She found him just as devastatingly handsome as she had when she allowed herself to realise that she had fallen in love with him. Four years of marriage and two children had done nothing to diminish their passion for one another and Melbourne felt blessed with every day that passed . He was truly the happiest of men and had settled into marital bliss with an adoration of his Wife, matched only by the love he felt for his three year old son Fredrick and his 14 month old Daughter Elizabeth. Becoming a Father again had been the true joy, he believed he would never experience. After losing the two children by his first Wife Caro, he had reconciled himself to leaving this world without issue. Falling in love with Victoria had changed all that and although pregnancy and childbirth certainly did not come easily to her, she had made his wildest dreams come true. It went beyond the fact that she was expected to produce an heir to the throne. She loved Melbourne so deeply that she wanted to do everything she possibly could to make him happy. That mattered to her more than anything because he was her life, her very soul, her everything. 

As she approached the Drawing Room, eager to unburden her dissatisfaction with Sir Robert Peel, she could clearly hear the sound of a child giggling with joy. She opened the door to find her husband laid full stretch along a sofa, holding young Fredrick aloft much to the child's delight. Melbourne turned his head sideways as Victoria entered, giving her a lop-sided grin before swinging his long legs from the sofa and sitting upright, whilst at the same time seating his son in one smooth movement onto his knees.

"I did not expect your meeting to be concluded so soon." he informed her

"Evidently William" retorted Victoria rather annoyed that he was not alone, ready to listen to her woes "However, I do endeavor to keep my time with Sir Robert as brief as possible, as you well know."

Melbourne shot at quick glance at Fredrick and raised his eyebrows, prompting the child to giggle once more.

"May I ask why Freddie is not in the Nursery" asked Victoria pointedly "We did agree that a routine must be established?"

"I don't recall agreeing to any such thing." replied Melbourne, brushing a hand through his son's thick dark curly hair. "We don't like routine, do we Freddie?"

"William!"

Melbourne stood up and Fredrick threw his small arms around his Father's neck, holding on as tight as he could.

"Come along young man" he announced "Your Mama has had a very trying time and is need of sweet tea and a sympathetic ear."

Before he walked to the door, he held the child towards Victoria so she may kiss his cheek, which she did willingly accompanying it with a beautiful smile. How could she not? Fredrick was the image of Melbourne with dark curls and green eyes. He was every inch his Father's son.

"I shall return!" said Melbourne with a final flourish, before disappearing.

Victoria sank onto the nearest sofa and allowed herself to expel a calming breath. She began to smile as she thought of her husband's ability to dispel her anxiety and make everything right once again. He was the only one capable of calming her down and soothing her frayed nerves. She would never forget how fortunate she was, to have him to love her and take care of her. He made her feel safe, he made her feel she could face anything as long as he was by her side. By the time a Footman arrived with a tray of refreshments, obviously procured by Melbourne on his way to the Nursery, she was beginning to feel better already. She was even beginning to have sympathy for Peel. She had snapped at him several times, after all. By the time Melbourne returned she had poured him a cup of coffee and was herself, serenely sipping tea. He entered the room walked straight up to her, bent down and kissed her full on the lips, causing some of the tea to cascade from the cup into the saucer. 

"Is that better?" he asked her in a husky voice.

"Oh yes!" she assured him, her face flushing with desire. Only he could ever make her feel that way too. Her passion for him was unrelenting.

He picked up the coffee cup and sat himself down next to her on the sofa, giving her leg a reassuring squeeze before taking a large gulp of the hot strong liquid. Victoria put down her cup and saucer and looped her hands around his arm.

"You will never know just how many times I wished you would do that, when you were my Prime Minister." she purred "I so badly wanted you to kiss my lips, not my hand."

"I wanted to kiss your lips too." he admitted "I wanted to kiss you all over"

"Oh my poor William" grinned Victoria "I was the cause of so much of your discomfort."

"You were Ma'am. Why do you think during our meetings, I so often shifted uncomfortably on my chair?"

Victoria burst into laughter and pulled at Melbourne's arm playfully.

"Well, my meetings with Sir Robert are very much different from those days William." 

"I should certainly hope they are Victoria, or else I would be extremely worried indeed!"

"Oh, William!" she scolded "You know full well what I mean!"

"I would have thought that by now you would have grown accustomed to his ways"

"So did I. However, just as I start to believe we can at least rub along together, he does something to annoy me."

"Public life dictates that you must get along with people who annoy you. As I have have told you before, it is not a case of who you like or do not like."

"I realise that William, but today for instance, we were discussing free trade and the importance of lower tariffs. Several times during our discussion it was quite obvious that Sir Robert did not believe I had the required knowledge to make an informed comment."

Melbourne huffed out a laugh and put down his empty coffee cup before turning to his Wife.

"And what exactly brought you to that conclusion?" he asked her, with some amusement.

"It was written all over his face!"

"My darling, I would not set much store by Peel's facial expressions."

"Are you laughing at me William?"

"I would not dare Ma'am!"

Victoria squeezed his arm even tighter and laid her head towards him. She needed the comfort of having him close.

"One of the things which struck me whenever you came to see me as Prime Minister, never once did you make me feel foolish during our discussions. I was of course ignorant about about so many worldly matters. Politics were a complete mystery to me but you were so patient and so kind. You guided and mentored me through it all. Even before I fell in love with you, I knew you were a very special man."

"The fact that my approach is very different from Peel's does not mean he is wrong. He is stubborn, there is a coldness in his manner and without doubt he can be quick tempered but he has proved himself to be a very intelligent and astute Prime Minister. I may not share the man's politics but I have to admire his capabilities. I also know, he would never disrespect you Victoria. He would have me to answer to if he did."

"I did notice he mellowed slightly last year after poor Mr Drummond was killed but it did not last, I am sorry to say. Sometimes, I do wish you could sit in on our meetings William, even if just to provide me with some reassurance"

Melbourne sat forward so he could look his Wife in the eyes.

"You know that will never happen Victoria." he told her firmly "As part of the agreement for our marriage, I gave my word, I would have no political influence and I do not intend to break that promise. Besides, you need no reassurance from me. You are more than capable of holding your own against any statesman, including Robert Peel. During your reign, many Prime Ministers will come and go. They will all have their own ways and their own particular characteristics. You are not required to like any of them but you are required to have a working relationship which ensures the smooth running of an elected Government in the best interests of the Country."

Victoria quickly moved forward and planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled with pleasure but was slightly taken aback.

"What did I do to deserve that Ma'am?" he asked her with a chuckle

"You are so wise William." she praised him "You deserve much more."

"Well in that case, I shall remind you of that tonight!"

They kissed again before sitting back against the sofa. Melbourne took Victoria's hand within his own.

"I thought we might spend the weekend at Brocket Hall?" he suggested "You have rather a lot of engagements next week including the French Ambassador's visit. It would be good to get away from London for a couple of days."

"Oh yes William!" cried Victoria overjoyed by the prospect "That is a splendid idea."

"Good. That's settled then. I shall make the arrangements."

Victoria smiled with contentment and leaned in against him feeling the warmth of his firm body against hers. It was all she needed to make her feel better again. It was all she would ever need. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sunday afternoon at Brocket Hall had it's own unique attraction. The beautiful gardens, the feeling of peace and tranquility, the distance from London and the small amount of less intrusive staff. It all merged to provide Victoria with a wonderful sense of freedom and contentment. How she loved Brocket Hall and was so glad William had not stepped away from it when he became her husband. She knew how highly he regarded the place and it would not have sat well with him to hand over the reins to his Sister Emily, despite his closeness to her. Now the estate had become their escape, their haven, just has it had been to William when he wanted to flee the capital and political squabbling during his time as Prime Minister. Truth was, Victoria would have been more than happy to spend most of her time there, if it were not for the inescapable duties of Royal life. Palaces and grand houses were all very well but her real affection lay with Brocket Hall. She had so many wonderful memories inextricably linked to it. How could she not love and adore the place?

Now after a rather splendid lunch, Freddie had finally succumbed to exhaustion and was having his afternoon nap, likewise his younger Sister, Elizabeth. Victoria and Melbourne decided to take a walk in the gardens and avail themselves of some private time. It wasn't very often that they could be truly alone, apart from when in their bed chamber. Being a public figure, more importantly, the Queen, did not afford much privacy. Nevertheless she and Melbourne had become quite inventive when they wanted to be on their own. There were many passages and alcoves in Buckingham Palace and they made full use of them whether it be to indulge in the need for urgent, exciting intimacy or just to talk without worrying about being overheard. Victoria had always known that life would never be dull or boring with William and indeed he had never doubted for a minute that she would be exactly the same. They were truly a perfect fit for one another and a more matched Husband and Wife could not be imagined. Walking hand in hand at a leisurely pace in the pale autumn sun, Victoria pondered on how truly wonderful her life had become and how she could attribute it all of it to the amazing, glorious man by her side. In the moment she became determined not to complain any more about her duties or her relationship with Sir Robert Peel. She had so very much to be grateful for and every reason to be happy.

"I adore these times we spend together." she told Melbourne, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"As do I." he replied, with a smile "I have decided that you are a the most perfect of life companions Ma'am."

"I am very glad to hear it William!"

With laughter in the air, they moved towards a garden seat and sat down, arms enfolded around each other.

"I so love it here." enthused Victoria "I am so glad you did not relinquish Brocket Hall, when we married."

"In truth, this estate lies deep within my heart. It would have been very difficult to give it up."

"And of course it is the place where we first..........."

She let the words trail away and lifted her eyes to him seductively.

"I am hardly likely to forget that Victoria." Melbourne responded, raising his eyebrows. "Although, it seems so long ago now. So many thing have happened since then."

"Yes, my darling. Good and bad but as always, we focus on the good. Our life together and the arrival of Freddie and Elizabeth."

"The happiest of times."

Victoria shifted slightly on the seat and her manner suddenly became more serious.

"I did not tell you," she began apprehensively "I overheard Penge mention Conroy's name, a couple of days ago. A leather wallet of his had been found in one of the rooms. It was empty but it had his monogram on the cover. I was convinced every item belonging to that monster, whatever it may be, had been removed from the Palace. After all these years, I could not believe there could be any trace of him."

"You should have told me and I would have advised you that inanimate objects, whoever they belonged to, cannot harm us. I take it that Penge disposed of the said item?"

"Oh yes, I made sure of that William."

Melbourne pulled her closer.

"Conroy is dead and gone Victoria." he assured her. "Leave him in the past where he belongs."

"After everything he did to ruin our lives, it is difficult to forget and it was a shock to hear his name mentioned. However, I have been as determined as you, to put his crimes well and truly behind us."

"Good, because he failed spectacularly in all he set out to achieve. We should not be discussing him after four years of blissfully happy marriage and two beautiful children. That is testimony enough to render him irrelevant."

Victoria moved forward and reached up to kiss her husband fully on the lips

"Oh, how I love you William Lamb!" she exclaimed, her heart swelling with pride.

They embraced and kissed for several minutes, totally lost in their love for one another. Yes, Conroy was dead and in the past. He could never hurt them again and Victoria was sure that all that lay before them was a deep and all encompassing happiness that would never fade but would become more vibrant with every day that passed. She was the Queen and she would always have a life of duty to her people but there would also, always, be weekends at Brocket Hall, holidays in Scotland, laughter, music and dance. Every step she took, William would be at her side, supporting her, assuring her but most of all, loving her. How could she not describe her life with him as perfect?

As she revelled in his arms, succumbing to the passion he evoked within her, she could have hardly predicted what the coming week would bring. Public engagements, the French Ambassador's visit, a formal dinner and Ball, she expected. She was far from prepared however. for the revelation which was to come. A revelation which would awaken events from Melbourne's past and test their marriage to the full.

**Author's Note:**

> Times are about to become difficult once again, for Victoria and Melbourne but will their love for one another conquer all?
> 
> As always your comments are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
